Vocabulary Lessons
by Creatively Lost
Summary: Malfoy introduced so many words into Granger's vocabulary. It wasn't that she didn't know what these words meant. It wasn't that she hadn't heard them before. It was that the words held no particular meaning to *her*, before he added meaning to them.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the HP series. Ms. Rowling's creations are her own – I just like to have them play out different scenarios, kind of like Ken and Barbie. (Also not mine)

* * *

Chapter 1: To Abjure

Malfoy and Granger currently worked at Borage and Bott, Wizarding Britain's leading supplier on medicinal potions and consumables. Previously Borage and Burgin, Bertie Bott bought out Burgin after the war. Burgin (proprietor of Borgin and Burkes of Knockturn Alley) sold his half of the then-sinking business to Bertie Bott (of Every Flavor Beans fame). Bott managed to revive it after he and Libatious Borage dipped into their own savings to give the company a major financial boost. Granger had been over the moon to get a chance to work with Borage's company. No doubt she had memorized his book, "Advanced Potion-Making", cover to cover during her time at Hogwarts.

While Granger had gone through several interviews to get a position at the company, Malfoy had been recruited by Borage himself. It turned out Severus Snape had mentioned Draco favorably while he was alive. It was because of his late mentor that Draco had accepted. His work in research and development sometimes had him collaborate with Granger, who was in quality control.

Malfoy had barely entered Granger's office as a file went flying across her desk. He hadn't been the one to throw it. It was slightly amusing to note that not once in their four years of working together, the first two of which had been tumultuous to say the least, had he ever done such a thing. It didn't amuse him to notice that it was Edward, her present boyfriend, who had. Edward, who had worked along-side Granger in quality control, had started dating her for a little less than six months. He had become increasingly frustrated after he had been passed over for a promotion to product management when they had foolishly applied for the same position.

"What the hell, Hermione!" hissed Edward. "Explain this!"

Hermione flinched at first, but quickly put on a neutral face. It seemed she had gotten used to his agitation and was growing tired of it.

"Edward, your proposal was appreciated, but the numbers don't add up. As I keep reminding you, we simply cannot back additions to products that will not drive the profit margins upward," she said.

_Meaning the company isn't going to back useless and incompetent ideas, _thought Draco. Edward was a moron. There was no competition between him and Granger. The whole department knew it.

"It's England's leading manufacturer! They should take a risk to be creative! This is the third project you've turned down!" said Edward, grinding his teeth.

Hermione sighed.

"We have competitors waiting to knock us off that pedestal every day. You know as well as I do that we have to work incredibly hard to stay on top! We cannot undertake projects that improve quality if the improvement doesn't improve sales. It is simply not practical for us at the moment," she stated, trying to stay calm. She had explained this more than a few times.

"Argh! This is ridiculous!" he said.

"Edward, I know how hard you're working. If you have any other ideas, I'm more than happy to discuss them," Hermione said complacently. She flicked her wand to retrieve the file he had flung and tried to hand it back to him. "Just calm down and we'll talk later."

"I am calm! You're the one that's not being reasonable!" he hissed.

"Reasonable? You're the one coming in and flinging things in my office!" Hermione hissed back, losing her calm façade.

"_Your_ office, is it? You've become so high and mighty since you got this promotion! I wouldn't have done this to you - especially not under those circumstances!"

"What circumstances? Edward, I can't keep presenting everything to the managers if it doesn't seem feasible. It doesn't make them regard you in a favorable light! Why can't you understand that? I'm trying to help!" said Hermione, clearly exasperated.

"No, just admit the truth Hermione! You don't want me to upstage you! You were only hired because of new laws. Everyone company needs to have at least one non-Pureblood in a managing position," said Edward. His face was red and his hands were clenched.

Hermione tensed. "I obtained this position because I was competent enough to—"

"No," seethed Edward, "You got the position because you were the one lucky mudblood that applied for—"

Edward tensed, cutting short his vitriol filled accusation. Hermione disconcerted by what he had said, but was more shocked to see a wand at his neck, courtesy of Malfoy. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Malfoy, but he paid her no attention.

"That _word_" said Malfoy softly, "is no longer allowed to be uttered in any place of employment according to the same laws you were referencing. I think you'd better leave, Broadmoor. Do quit whining about not getting a job you weren't qualified for, before your tongue ends up getting you into something you can't get yourself out of."

Edward jerked back, sneered at Hermione and left the office.

"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. "You can't speak to my boyfriend like that!"

"Granger, he is not your boyfriend while in this building and I highly doubt, if you are as intelligent as people claim, that you will allow him to be your boyfriend after this incident," stated Malfoy with contempt.

Hermione's face flooded with color. "That is none of your business," she said.

"Then perhaps you should have applied a silencing charm, so the rest of the department could be spared your colorful exchanges," said Malfoy acerbically as he walked out and closed her door.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and clenched it. Malfoy was right and she hated it, but she hated that he had come to her… aid? Is that what he had done? She wasn't sure at all, but she loathed the entire situation. Of course, she was done with Edward. Hermione couldn't believe he was thinking such things. Hermione was upset at what Edward said, but truth be told, she had been getting tired of his ill-concealed attitude after the promotion for a while now. The fact that he turned out to be a racist douche just made the decision easier. Still, it hurt. It always hurt a little to be called a mudblood. It was just confusing that the person who introduced that word to her vocabulary, was the same person who had just defended her? Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to think about this. Malfoy was weird and that was that. No use worrying over him unless she had to.

Hermione sighed. It was only 10:23 a.m. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next morning it was Draco's turn to grind his teeth in abject frustration. Broadmoor had filed an official complaint against him. "Unprovoked hostile conduct and physical aggression" were the terms used in the report. _What was that phrase Father uses? No good deed… Although in his case he may have taken it to heart a little too passionately. _Draco sighed. He was waiting for HR director to appear in the conference room along with Granger. Broadmoor was already there, smirking at him, possibly in an attempt to provoke Draco. Draco was staring at wall, appearing bored. He wasn't going to bite. _At least, not here, _he thought.

Nesbitt Fogarty appeared right behind Hermione, who look utterly bewildered. It seemed HR had neglected to tell her what the meeting was about.

Nesbitt sat down and adopted a stern countenance. "We're gathered this morning to discuss an incident that occurred between Mr. Draco Malfoy, Deputy Potions Master in Research and Development, Mr. Edward Broadmoor, Junior Analyst in Quality Control, and of course, Ms. Hermione Granger, newly appointed to the Product Management team, also in Quality Control." As Fogarty spoke, a quill was fluttering across parchment, busily recording his words.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. _This is ridiculous._

Nesbitt continued, "Mr. Broadmoor, you filed a formal complaint about Mr. Malfoy, early yesterday afternoon. You claim he attacked you, unprovoked, with his wand and proceeded to threaten you verbally. Is this correct?"

Hermione shot Edward an angry look. She hadn't spoken to him since he left her office. _He's taking this too far._

Edward ignored her and sat upright in his chair. "Yes, sir, it is correct."

"Mr. Malfoy, did you point a wand to Mr. Broadmoor's neck and proceed to threaten him?" asked Nesbitt.

"I am guilty of the former, but not the latter of those two accusations. I did place a wand on his neck, but I suggested that he leave. I did not threaten him," said Draco evenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Edward bustled and started to complain, "He did too—"

Nesbitt reprimanded him. "You'll speak when spoken to or allowed to during this meeting, Mr. Broadmoor. You have stated your side of this in the complaint. I read all of it. Now you must remain silent."

Nesbitt looked to Draco again. "Mr. Malfoy, this is a very serious accusation to admit to, none-the-less. We do not tolerate the use of wands in physical altercations within this company. Understanding that this is a fire-able offence, do you wish to explain why you did such a thing?"

Edward smirked. Hermione felt like kicking him.

"I understand the nature of offence and the consequences. I do not wish to elaborate much further than adding that I would probably do it again in the same circumstances," said Draco civilly.

Edward smirk grew larger.

_What the hell is he doing?_ thought Hermione. _The Malfoy I know would annihilate Edward, using so much red tape pertaining to harassment, Edward's head would still be spinning a year later trying to unravel the entire mess. _

Nesbitt looked at Draco for a while in silence. "I see," he said finally. "Ms. Granger, before I make my decision, do you have anything to add that may shed light to the reason behind Mr. Malfoy's actions?"

Hermione was still looking at Malfoy, trying to figure him out. She turned to Nesbitt Fogarty and said clearly, "Mr. Broadmoor was arguing in my office over the rejection of the proposals he has been submitting."

She flicked her wand and all the proposals were stacked in front of the director.

Hermione continued, "He flung the last file toward my face and continued to get increasingly frustrated when I tried to explain to him calmly that his proposals were rejected due to current company policies. He started to claim that I was not treating him fairly and that I only obtained the current position I hold because I was and I quote, "the one lucky mudblood that had applied". He claimed that had laws not been in place, I would not have gained my position."

Nesbitt's face grew grim. Whether it was because there were heavy fines put into place for companies that allowed discrimination to take root in their work place or because he despised it on principle, Hermione wasn't sure.

"At that point, what did Mr. Malfoy do?" asked Nesbitt.

"He pointed his wand on Ed – Mr. Broadmoor's neck and told him that type of language wasn't going to be tolerated. Mr. Broadmoor was being so loud, it had caught Mr. Malfoy's attention as he was passing by, I suppose," said Hermione, refusing to look at Edward, who was clenching the table.

She added, cutting Nesbitt off, as he had opened his mouth to say something, "Mr. Malfoy's approach, while prohibited, was appreciated as Mr. Broadmoor was getting aggressive and derogatory.

"I see," said Nesbitt. He waited until his quill finished transcribing Hermione's comments and conjured a fresh parchment to add his own notes. After a short while, he looked back up at them again.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are to be suspended –" started Nesbitt as Edward released a soft laugh. Hermione frowned and was about to say something, but Nesbitt ignored Edward and continued, "for two weeks, without pay. We do not tolerate physical altercations at Borage and Bott. Please continue the rest of the work week finishing your current projects if you can. Those tasks that cannot be completed should be delegated efficiently to the rest of your team until you return. You are officially on suspension starting next week."

Malfoy nodded without a trace of emotion on his face. Hermione was fuming.

"Mr. Broadmoor," said Nesbitt facing him, "We have no toleration for discrimination. We believe in a cohesive work environment, compliant with the Ministry regulations that you despise, and basic respect and consideration. You are to come with me immediately as we collect your personal belongings. You are dismissed from this company."

Edward's face went pale.

"I would also like to add, as I am in the position to know, that Ms. Granger's application for her current position was the best we had received so far. You were not even considered in the top three candidates after her. Please come along quietly to collect your things and I will escort you out of this building," said Nesbitt.

Edward got up and followed him wordlessly out of the conference room. He was dumbfounded.

Hermione and Malfoy were left alone.

Malfoy made to leave which prompted Hermione to ask, "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Malfoy looked as he would walk away without answering, but he eventually replied, "Who would have believed that I would, given my history and background, stand up against discrimination? Especially when they think that I am still a staunch believer of that dogma."

"But… aren't you? Isn't that what you still believe? You've used the word 'mudblood' more times than I can count." asked Hermione tentatively.

"Granger, I have long since abjured the use of that particular malediction and the propaganda that backs it," said Malfoy. He looked at her once last time, perhaps to let her ascertain that he was telling the truth, and then left the room.

Hermione blinked. Then she blinked some more. _Abjured_… Of all the words Draco Malfoy was to introduce to her vocabulary after that, abjured had been the first. It wasn't that she didn't know what these words meant. It wasn't that she hadn't heard them before. It was that the words had no particular meaning to _her_ before he had added meaning to them.

* * *

So, how was that? Did you love it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Or just waiting until you see more to decide? My idea is to help this story along with the use of some vocabulary words I come across. It may seem silly and completely random, but I do love words. I also love Draco. Anyhow, more to come - just let me know what you think.

-Aisha


End file.
